1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator and an operating method thereof, and more particularly to a refrigerator and an operating method thereof, which are capable of reducing consumption of electric power upon interruption of electric power.
2. Background
Generally, refrigerators are appliances used to store food in a fresh state for a lengthened period of time. Such a refrigerator includes a freezing compartment for storing food in a frozen state, a refrigerating compartment for storing food in a refrigerated state, and a refrigeration cycle for cooling the freezing compartment and refrigerating compartment. Operation of the refrigerator is controlled by a controller included in the refrigerator. A variety of research is being conducted to stably operate such a refrigerator even when supply of electric power is unstable, in particular, during interruption of electric power.